BELLA Y JACOB SIEMPRE ESTUVE AQUÍ
by cobla
Summary: De pronto el agua me devolvió a la vida y renací de nuevo siendo consciente de su abandono


_UN témpano de hielo se aquietó sobre su piel despojándola de la chaqueta, intentó zarandearse de la fuerza inconexa del agua pero en cuanto lo intentó las marismas la atrajeron hacia lo más profundo del océano, fue entonces, cuando consiguió abrir los ojos y, al percibir, el líquido adentrándose en sus pulmones se percató que algo la empujaba hacia la superficie que algo en su fuero más interno la invitaba a recomponerse de nuevo y emerger tras aquel largo letargo, entrecerró los ojos agotada cuando exhausta descubrió sus ojos emergiendo del centro de la tierra para contemplarla y fue entonces, cuando, un toque tibio sobre sus brazos la quebró en diminutos pedazos, giró sobre si misma vuelta una muñeca sin vida y una fuerza sobrenatural la impulsó hacia el exterior, se sintió alzada en volandas y , a pesar de su piel aterida de frío la punta de los dedos que la sostenían abrasaban su piel, percibió una leve caricia en sus mejillas y el tibio calor de primavera posándose en sus labios mientras reconocía aquellas cinco letras como su identidad "Bella" como su yo, si, sin duda aquella era ella, nadie más solo Bella, la dulce voz de Jacob fue penetrando en el estupor que la mantenía sumergida en el dolor "Bella vamos!" repitió buscando el modo de rescatarla de aquel silencio atroz, se elevó invadida por un ataque de voz mientras el agua brotaba de su boca, percibió sus manos firmes vueltas ternuras al tomarla con sumo cuidado de los brazos, ladeó el rostro y se quedó en silencio " en que pensabas! Podrías haberte matado!" le inquirió Jacob tenso, ella solo elevó la mirada de nuevo y esta vez clavó sus ojos en las facciones perfectas de su rostro, en un impulso se acomodó sobre su torso y él la acomodó entre sus brazos acunándola " no se…. No sé que me pasó" atinó a decirle tras un largo silencio. Con suavidad la asió hacia si para luego elevarla, formó un refugio con los fornidos brazos y ella atinó a sentir como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sus labios se tornaron rosados y las mejillas perdieron el color azulado, la piel de las manos dejó de formar surcos, agotada se aferró a su cuello y apenas formuló un gracias cuando la transporto de la camioneta al sofá de su casa:_

_-Tendrías que cambiarte- le indicó consternado- esta ropa está todavía demasiado mojada- ella asintió, con sumo cuidado la ayudó a afrontar al escalinata hasta el piso superior y se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, estupefacta se introdujo y dejó que el cuerpo inerte recuperara algo de calor de bajo el agua tibia, sus ojos dibujaron diminutas lágrimas mientras su rostro se diluía en la lejanía, estaba cansada, reconocía, cansada y agotada de este dolor lacerante que la había compañado en los últimos meses y que había hecho que Charlie valorara la posibilidad de que recibiera ayuda especializada, se vistió y se deslizó hacia la parte3 inferior de la casa, se detuvo en el último escalón y le contempló acomodado en el sofá, esbozó una sonrisa ténue y pasó la mano a lo largo de su brazo, se sentó en el otro extremo y agotada apoyó el rostro sobre el respaldo del sofá_

_-Gracias- comenzó- por salvarme…- él negó_

_-Me asustaste mucho… Bella.. tienes que slir de esta espiral depresiva, nadie merece que mueras por él…- murmuró y ella se limitó a susperar- es verdad-insistió- te has parado a pensar en ti misma? Donde quedas tu Bella? Es que sin él no eres nada? Tienes toda una vida por delante y mucho talento podrías ocnseguir lo que te propusieras- golepó el sofá con fuerza y adivinó como comenzaba a llorar_

_-Lo siento pero no me regañes por favor, tu no… ya tengo suficiente con Charlie- Jake desandó la escasa distancia que había entre ambos y con suavidad rescató algunos mechones para deslizar el dedo pulgar sobre sus lágrimas, Bella, en un impulso, acomodó la mejilla a su tacto y dejó que le tomara el otro extremo del rostro con la mano izquierda_

_-NO llores- susurró un Jacob vuelto ternura solo para ella,se acercó y deslizó la nariz sobre la suya, dejando que el aliento de ambos se confundiera, observó sus ojos desconcertados y optó por posar un beso en la frente a la vez que la atraía hacia si recogiendo el diminuto cuerpo de una Bella agitada en lágrimas entre sus brazos –ven aquí conmigo Bella- la invitó y ella situó las manos sobre su torso, se apoyó sobre el sofá y ella sobre él atándola a él consiguió que se durmiera_

_-Quédate conmigo, por favor-le rogó_

_-No pensaba irme a ningún otro sitio- y guardó silencio hasta que se quedó dormida,tras mucho tiempo se durmió reconfortada por su cercanía, el movimiento rítmico y vívido de su corazón le recordó que seguía a su lado y por primera vez, no soñó con él, su voz aterciopelada esbozada entre una risa torcida no invadió su intimidad, aquella noche solo se sintió feliz en sus brazos._


End file.
